A friend in need
by a Wiccan
Summary: The sound of a battle, the smell of spilt blood, the taste of death, the sight of horror, she lived for it. And they knew it and kept an eye on her, to help when she needed it, whether or not she wanted it. *One-shot, OOCness and OC*


**A/N: Hey-low. Yesh, I have been rather lazy in updating any of my stories, I'm hoping to get better at that and update sooner, no promises though. Any ways this is just a random one-shot made in the spur of the moment. Warning OOCness in the characters**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, wish I did, but I don't, but I do own the oc.**

The sound of metal clashing, the smell of blood spilt, the taste of death and the sight of horror. Aria was never one to shirk from a fight, as her friends well knew. Often she would be out numbered or out matched but she would still throw herself into the fight with everything she has. She could be on the verge of death but still be fighting like a demon from hell. Her friends new this. The would always try so hard to keep an eye on her and jump in when they deemed she needed the help, whether or not she wanted it. She only had ten friends. Only one of them being a girl. She was the only one they ever showed a softer side too, that they weren't blood thirsty murderers.

* * *

Kami, she was just so fragile looking. Large blue eyes and long black hair, a small stature and slim frame. Her body was littered with scars from fighting. And now, she had gained more than ever. Faster than the wind her friends raced to her, praying they were not too late.

* * *

Aria looked around at her foes. More than 17 lay on the ground dead, another dozen were crawling away wounded. At least another half dozen were currently knocked out laying against the trees. And all of them were at least s-ranked missing nin, bandits and criminals. And all of them wanted her dead.

She took stock of her wounds. A few broken or bruised ribs, numerous cuts and gashes, several bruises, minor burns and possibly a twisted ankle. Oh she was feeling the pain alright. But it didn't hamper her in the least bit. She got right back up and threw herself into the fight, very well knowing she didn't stand a chance and would most likely die right then and there. But at least she would go down fighting.

……………

Fighting for several hours was beginning to take its last toll on her. She was slammed into a tree, with all the defiance in the world she glared up at her enemies. More had joined them so now the death toll was of close to 50 dead, dozens crawling away wounded, a large handful knocked out. And still maybe 40 still attacking her. She was hit with another attack and she coughed up blood. Now she was laying on the ground unable to move. She thought of her friends. She perked up suddenly and with as much strength as she could muster she struggled to her feet.

"Give it up girl, you are all alone in life and will die alone" they laughed

"Wrong" was the barely audible whisper that she snarled out. They began their advance. Arias head hung down, her eyes invisible and her face in a shadow. Quietly she murmured out ten words. Her enemies stopped in awe, fear and confusion, as she spoke the wind picked up, bringing warning of the approaching threat to them. Her voice seemed to echo more and more.

"Tachi" blood red eyes flashed "Kisa-kun" a large sword wrapped in cloth shone in the night "Sas-kun" the clanking of wood and metal "Dei-chan" the sound of a silent giant bird flying "Ku-kun" wires flickered dangerously "Hi-kun" three blood red tips gleamed "To-chan" a flash of orange in the forest "Tsu-chan" like yin and yang black and white showed briefly "Ko-chan" a white flower flashed "Leader-san" silver eyes flashed. And then nothing. The echo died and Aria stood there, maintaining the strength to stay standing.

Aria's enemies looked around nervously. Then seeing nobody they let out bellows of laughter. "Girl you are still all alone"

"Wrong" she whispered. They took a step closer. All hell reigned down upon them. There was I giant explosion all around, obscuring the area and disabling all vision. The smoke cleared and Aria's head snapped up and on either side were ten figures. Their cloaks of black with red clouds whipped in the wind and then stopped. Aria dipped her head in greeting

"Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, Pein, glad you dropped by to visit" it was the Akasuki. They took in her bloodied, broken and bruised haggard appearance. They sighed.

"Damn it woman, you're going to fucking get your ass killed" Aria chuckled

"Language Hi-kun" Hidan grunted

"**You have a bad habit of getting into too many fights**, now look at all the enemies you have Ari-chan" Zetsu said

"Oh hush dear Tsu-chan"

"Ari-chan" Konan and Aria embraced swiftly "Hi ya Ko-chan"

"We are wasting time, and time is money"

"Stuff it Ku-kun, you are an old man" Kakuzu grunted

Aria was almost tackled to the ground "no To-chan, bad, watch the ribs" Tobi backed off, "Tobi is a good boy" Aria nodded. She turned to Pein and bowed her head and he placed a hand on her shoulder in a fatherly way. Neither spoke though. Then Aria turned Deidara and Sasori.

"Art is art. There are many true forms of art, Sas-kun, Dei-chan" they both humped. She always got them on that. She looked at Kisame and Itachi. Kisame ruffled her hair and Aria whined "Kisa-kun!" he chuckled and removed his hand. Aria looked at Itachi.

"Tachi" she had a huge smile and in response he gave a barely visible smile but Aria smiled and smiled even wider. Then suddenly a kunai was thrown at Aria's head. She didn't move. Itachi had moved in front of her and then caught it before it could reach her. The Akasuki and Aria sprung into a flurry of motion, the formed a line with Aria in the middle and Pein and Konan on either side of her.

They all went into a fighting stance and then Aria pulled up the last strength she could muster and they all charged. Minutes later only the Akasuki and Aria were left alive. The injured ones had been tracked down and killed; the ones who were knocking out were also woken and then killed. None of their enemies ever survive when the Akasuki and Aria fight together.

Suddenly Aria collapsed Itachi caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up in his arms, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, her head was cradled against his chest. Every one gathered around but gave them space.

"Tachi I'm tired, cold, and hurt" she whispered out. Her eyes began to close.

"Rest Aria, we will take care of you, then you will be back up and fighting again" a small smile played along her lips and she drifted into unconsciousness. Itachi took off, the others around him to protect the precious burden he held in his arms. Faster than they had came they left, Itachi measuring the heartbeat he felt through her back, each time growing fainter and fainter.

Just as they reached the medical wing in the hide out her heart stopped.

"Somebody save her!!!" The Akasuki all screamed out at the doctors. Without word she was carted off the emergency room. The Akasuki waited in Pein's office for word. None came that night.

………………..

It was the next morning when the door swung open. They all looked in shock at the person.

"What? You didn't think I was going to stay there did you?" Every one smiled and laughed. Their friend, more dear to them was going to be just fine"


End file.
